Chris Moore
Chris Moore is an American professional wrestler who was last under contract with Pryde Wrestling Federation. He made his debut on Vindication at May 21st, 2007 in a triple threat match against Damian Wilson and Damien Rage, with Rage picking up the victory. He is a two time holder of the PrYde Evolution Championship and the latest winner of the PrYde rumble. Promotions Wrestled For *PrYde Wrestling Federation (PrYde) *Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XwF) *Veenstra Championship Wrestling (VCW) Background Information Raised in Thousand Oaks, California (a suburb of Los Angeles) by an estranged uncle after he ran away from his family Chris grew up fast. Forced to deal with his uncle’s drunken beatings he learned a toughness that can’t be taught. Forced to fend for himself he learned a cunning that few people ever get close to achieving. These two attributes have gotten Chris far in his career. He has performed in two major federations, Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XwF) and Veenstra Championship Wrestling (VCW). In the XwF he was a Tag Team Champion and also held the Millenium Championship. While in VCW he collected the Fuck the World (FTW) title, the Millenium title, and the coveted World Title. Chris is now a ring veteran of PrYde and has already received many honors including, being a two time Evolution Champion and also winning the 2008 Ruthless Intentions Royal Rumble. PrYde Wrestling Federation Chris was phoned by long time friend and tag team partner Shatter-X about new wrestling federation in the area and Chris immediately sent a highlight tape to PrYde President Logan Rutherford. Impressed with what he saw Logan offered him a contract and Chris has not disappointed. After losing his first match in PrYde Chris went on a run. He teamed up with Shatter-X and James Hughes to re-form Chaos Inc. Shatter and Chris became the number one contenders for the PrYde Tag Team championships but were screwed out of the win due to foul-play from Elite. Chris had success in the single division as well becoming the number one contender for the PrYde Evolution title and defeating Mighty Mick to capture it at Vindication on September 3rd, 2007. He lost the title a few short months later at Vindication on November 13th, 2007 to Adam Cain, only to recapture it before the end of the year on "At All Costs" on December 30th, 2007. On February 23rd, 2008 he became the second winner of the PrYde rumble besting Skorp, Justin Possible, and Seth Cage in the end. PrYde's "Golden" Boy On September 3rd, 2007 Chris Moore captured what he had long been battling for. He won his first PrYde title in a hellish ladder match against quite possibly the greatest champion in PrYde's history, Mighty Mick. Moore somehow unlatched the title as he was being powerbombed to the mat below, much to the dismay of the champion. Chris lost the title a little over two months later to Adam Cain, but has since recaptured it in another hellish ladder match against Adam Cain, Shatter-X, and Johnny King. On April 15, 2008, Moore would lose the Evolution Title to Steven Jones. Justin Possible and Dave Payne both interfered in the match, helping cost Moore the championship. Championships and Accomplishments **'PrYde Wrestling Federation' :*PrYde Evolution Champion (2 times) :*PrYde Rumble Winner 2008 **'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' :*XwF Millenium Champion :*XwF Tag Team Champion **'Veenstra Championship Wrestling' :*VCW World Champion :*VCW Fuck the World (FTW) Champion :*VCW Millenium Champion Finishing Moves & Signature Moves :*'K.O.S.' - (R.K.O) :*Run n' Gun - (Spear) Entrance Music *PrYde - "One by One" by Alter Bridge *XwF - "Never Gunna Stop" by Rob Zombie *VCW - "Bodies" by Drowning Pool PrYde Wrestling Record External Links NONE